Si tu me trouves, c'est toi que tu trouveras
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Parce que le goût du risque, c'est elle qui le lui avait donné.


Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà j'avais écris ce texte il y a for bien longtemps et comme il prenait la poussière dans son coin, j'ai décidé de le poster finalement. J'attends vos impressions avec impatiences !

* * *

**Si tu me trouves, c'est toi que tu trouveras. **

Confusion, c'est le seul terme qui lui venait à l'esprit en pensant à Jarod. Broots était son chien mais aussi un ami. C'était paradoxal, mais dans son esprit, c'était clair. Sydney était une personne de confiance mais dont elle se méfiait. C'était contradictoire, mais dans son cœur, c'était clair.

Jarod lui…

L'ancienne nettoyeuse tira une bouffée de cigarette et laissa flotter l'épaisse fumée tout comme ses pensées.

Jarod était énervant, agaçant, horripilant. Le petit génie avait cette fâcheuse tendance à jouer avec ses nerfs et la faire tourner en bourrique. Et toujours avec ce sourire rusé à vous en donner la nausée. Parker écrasa brusquement sa cigarette.

Un de ses jours elle le lui arracherait ce maudit sourire. Au même titre que ses yeux moqueurs d'ailleurs. Si un jour elle mettait la main sur le caméléon…

Mais il y avait toujours cette image persistante. Ce souvenir mélancolique. Cette réminiscence du passé. Ce petit garçon qui lui avait donné son premier baiser.

Inconsciemment Mlle Parker porta sa main sur sa lèvre, le regard loin. Elle se souvenait encore de son air docile, de sa gêne, de son maintien timide. Et son regard surpris lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mlle Parker sourit à ce souvenir. Elle sourit pour cette époque où le petit génie n'était pas aussi sournois mais tellement mignon et attachant.

Elle se souvenait de leurs petites escapades au Centre, de leurs explorations clandestines…

A cette époque Jarod était extrêmement sage et obéissant. Et il n'était pas du tout à l'aise à l'idée de se faire prendre entrain de fouiner dans les locaux du Centre. Mais elle. Elle, elle n'avait pas peur. Parce qu'à la mort de sa mère, elle n'avait plus vraiment rien à perdre. Et puis elle avait son père. Il la protégeait…

Elle était celle qui entrainait Jarod, celle qui prenait les devants, celle qui lançait les initiatives. Et lui était le petit génie qui se chargeait de tout faire pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent prendre.

Et il était très doué.

Ils ne se sont jamais fait prendre. Jarod brouillait les pistes, leurrait les gardes et arrivait toujours à déconnecter les appareils de sécurité les plus sophistiqués.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait toujours été émerveillée par le garçon, par sa débrouillardise, par son génie. Il la faisait toujours rêver, s'évader. Chacune de leurs petites virées devenaient source d'amusement. Il lui faisait connaître un nouveau monde : le sien. Il la faisait entrer dans son monde à lui, petit génie au regard pétillant de joie. Il l'éblouissait, la faisait rire, la libérait de son quotidien morne.

Il était là pour elle. Et elle attendait toujours avec impatience le moment où elle le reverrait, où il l'éblouirait à nouveau.

§…§

Parker avait toujours été du genre à foncer. Parfois sans vraiment réfléchir. Dotée d'une intuition hors norme.

C'était toujours elle qui l'embarquait dans leurs jeux, enfants. Et lui il la suivait. Pour la protéger. Et aussi peut-être par curiosité. Elle était la première à l'avoir fait enfreindre les règles du Centre, à lui montrer que tout était permis, tant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas prendre. Le goût de l'interdit, du danger, c'était elle qui le lui avait insufflé.

Et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Parce que sans elle, il aurait continué à vivre dans une idée de répression. Ce postulat erroné que le Centre savait tout et qu'en cas d'insoumission alors…C'est grâce à elle qu'aujourd'hui encore il se dressait face au Centre. Parker l'avait libérée. Cette petite fille qui adorait se mettre en danger, défier les adultes, provoquer les adultes du Centre.

Cette même petite fille qui maintenant était devenue une employée model de cette organisation. Cette même petite fille qui maintenant ne voulait plus voir ce qui se cachait derrière les portes du Centre. Cette même petite fille qui se détournait de la vérité et se contentait de faire son boulot.

Pourvu que son père soit fier d'elle.

Mais Jarod savait qu'elle était là quelque part. Que derrière le masque de la parfaite nettoyeuse se trouvait cette petite fille en quête de vérité. Celle qui avait fracassé des portes et lui avait ouvert d'autres horizons. Celle qui l'avait initié au danger. Celle qui lui avait donné son premier baiser.

Et si pour déterrer cette petite fille il devait revêtir un masque de renard perfide, il le ferait. Si devenir complètement indiscipliné pouvait la faire réagir, il le ferait. Et puis découvrir les vieux secrets du Centre était tellement plus amusant que lui obéir. Il espérait juste que sa camarade de jeu lui reviendrait.

Ils pourraient alors s'adonner à des jeux encore plus amusants.


End file.
